


Vacation

by oljakusun



Series: Рукотворные мгновения любви [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oljakusun/pseuds/oljakusun
Summary: «Vacation. I just love the sound of the word».
Relationships: Theron Shan/Male Smuggler
Series: Рукотворные мгновения любви [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843162
Kudos: 2





	Vacation

Как бы ни был Терон Шан уверен в своих возможностях, отсутствие отдыха и огромное количество срочной работы не шло ему на пользу: почти каждый день Лана находила его спящим в кресле в зале ставки командования далеко за полночь. 

В тот раз время близилось к утру. Терон уже несколько часов клевал носом над датападом с закуульскими отчётами от Арика Джоргана, но даже будь он сосредоточен и внимателен, вряд ли бы заметил скользнувший за спиной прозрачный силуэт. 

Тонкая игла с сильнодействующим снотворным впилась в шею сбоку. Терон хлопнул по ней ладонью, словно по назойливому насекомому, но уже в следующее мгновение упал лицом на стол. 

Он очнулся от плавного размеренного покачивания, широко распахнул глаза и несколько мгновений пялился в чистое голубое небо, а потом приподнялся на локте, огляделся и обнаружил, что лежит в широкой плетёной корзине, прицепленной к спине здоровенной транты. Мимо проплывали высокие серые башни и горы, покрытые густым лесом. 

— Его хозяину было очень интересно знать, куда это я тащу мужика в бессознанке, — сидящий спиной к Терону возница наклонился вперёд и хлопнул транту по мускулистой шее. — Я честно ответил, что украл тебя и везу на романтическое свидание. Пришлось, правда, доплатить сверху, чтобы он не позвал охрану...

— Войд, — Терон перевернулся, встал на четвереньки и полез через борт корзины, чтобы занять место рядом, но пошатнулся от слабости и едва не свалился. 

— Воу, полегче, — контрабандист вцепился в предплечье Терона, продолжая другой рукой держать поводья. — Всего один транквилизатор, а тебя так ведёт. 

— Чтобы перевезти меня с Одессена на Альдераан? Ну-ну, — с недоверием посмотрел на него Терон. 

— Ладно, два, — легко согласился Войд. — Даже три, если быть точным. Здоровый, зараза, не так-то просто завалить было. 

Терон едва не прыснул от смеха и спрятал улыбку в кулаке. Войд притянул его к себе, вынуждая ткнуться носом в красную шею. Лицевые отростки контрабандиста пощекотали подбородок. Терон с досадой вспомнил, что забыл побриться, и поэтому Войду может быть неприятно. Он отстранился и повертел головой по сторонам: 

— И куда мы летим? 

Контрабандист прищурился и указал на одну из старых замковых башен в нескольких милях впереди. Вокруг неё парили разноцветные — молочно-желтые, розовые, зеленоватые — транты. На полуразрушенных выступах, резных балконах и карнизах топорщились жёлтой соломой гнёзда. Терон чуть не задохнулся от восхищения и привстал на сиденье.

— Во время войны всё разбомбили, а эти тут, понимаешь, живут, яйца откладывают, — проворчал Войд и потянул Терона за ремень, возвращая обратно на место. 

— Послушай, — внезапно Терон как-то сник и положил ладонь сверху на руку контрабандиста. — Это всё, конечно, здорово, но... 

— Да-да, у нас полно работы, я помню, — язвительно отозвался тот и тряхнул поводьями. — Сейчас развернёмся — и домой. Раз уж тебе приспичило. 

Они летели молча ещё какое-то время, пока Терон не нарушил тишины. Ему было ужасно стыдно. 

— Войд? 

— Ну? 

— Я ни о чём не жалею.

Терон вдруг почувствовал тёплое прикосновение, вздрогнул и крепко стиснул чужие пальцы. Им действительно было пора возвращаться.


End file.
